Cops and Knight's
by Allison Neal
Summary: When KI3T is found on the beaches of griffin rock, and the rescue bots after him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1: Knight in Distress

A black Shelby gt500 super snake KR edition with matt black racing stripes down the center was sitting quietly on the beaches of Griffin Rock. Red lights swiftly swaying back and fourth. Many people saw the mysterious car and tried to open the door but it would not budge a centimeter. Until one day, the news reporter (I don't remember his name) called the Rescue Bots to check it out. Really, it was to film something for the news since he had nothing else to do really. Chase, Chief, Cody, and Doc Greene come to see the what looked like new car. "The car appears to be broken down" said Doc Greene examining the car, especially the red scanner or to him a light. KITT watched his every move especially the robot known as Chase who moved closer to him. "Chief it appears to be almost cybertronian" the bot said with a stern voice that made KITT almost shiver. "Try to pick it up Chase" ordered Chief Burns. As Chase moved closer KITT started his engine in client mode ready to give a low growl if needed. KITT's gas tank was fine but his back wheels where immobilized. Chase approached the car when it gave a low growl with its engine, he backed away. All of them back away. KITT realized his wheels where fine now so he turned on his lights and hit the gas pedal. Seeding off into the distance, he noticed the police car was following him. He now transformed into Attack Mode and took off leaving Chase in the dust. "Guess that's the last we'll be seeing him for a while" said Cody who was now kind of sad of not knowing who the bot was or if it even was a bot. KITT was now trapped again finding that he was on an island and with the guy filming the news now everybody knew he was here. Great.

The End or Should I finish?


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Ok so I'll continue…

KITT was now driving around the forest looking for shelter. Since he never found one he went back to town and parked next to a curb. The only problem…he parked on the curb near the firehouse. Blades looked out the window of the firehouse and saw the car. "Hey guys look outside" said Blades to the others. "Hey it's that car again….that I chased earlier" replied Chase ready to go and catch the car. "Right, lets go get it guys" ordered Chief burns. "Rescue Bots, Roll To The Rescue!" said Heatwave with the normal catch phrase. So the silently went out of the firehouse and trapped the car. The now startled KITT didn't know what hit him. He only spun his tires not moving. "_Crap"_ he thought, now they got him. "_Great going KITT_" he thought to himself as the bots brought him in to the firehouse. "_At least out of the rain_" He thought. But he was still caught. "Set it down here" said Chief Burns pointing to the impound cage that they had inside. KITT fell down with a hard thump, he groaned startling the bots and their human friends. "Identify yourself" ordered a police bot named Chase. "I was about to ask the same of you" was the voice that replied from the car. Chief Burns knew the car could still get away so he brought a wheel boot up to the car. He was about to place it on until… "Don't you dare put that on me" yelled KITT ready to deploy his laser in order to destroy that boot. "Threaten him again and you'll be scrap metal" responded Chase who was not happy that the car was rude. "Like you can do that" replied KITT enthusiastically "Don't underestimate me, I can do the same to you". "Oh really I don't think that's true, your just a car" replied Chase confused and somewhat mad at the arguing car. "I beg your pardon, I am highly more advanced than you!" replied KITT who was getting tired of this. Thankfully Chief Burns never put the boot on in fear of the car turning on him. "But anyway I'm the Knight Industries Three Thousand, you may call me KITT" said the black Shelby with the red light swaying back and fourth.

TBC….

So I know these chapters are short but I'm not a huge writer but always have great idea's! So if you want me to post another chapter soon, post a review for some idea's to share!

David Hasslhoff: I'm gonna live forever!…*Drives off in KITT 2000*


End file.
